


Day Off

by Felrott



Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott
Summary: Day 5: AnonymousAnduin and a stranger have an arrangement.______Kinktober fic
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945906
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one
> 
> TW; Anduin has like one pint before they fuck but isn't drunk

Every time they met, the stranger gave him a different name, and waved off Anduin’s teasing about it with a rough hand. Last week it was Galin, the week before Markus, and so on and on, but as long as he kept meeting Anduin in this dirty little bar then he could call himself whatever he wanted.

Besides, it wasn’t like Anduin was being particularly truthful himself; as Jerek his hair was dark, using magic now instead of polish or ink, with his eyes a deep green and his nose and jaw sort of blurred to the eye, just enough that you could never quite remember them. He still wore a thick scarf anyway, hid his mouth behind it save for when he was on his knees, choking on Galin’s cock like he’d take it back if Anduin didn’t go fast enough.

He assumed Galin used some sort of spell too— he could sort of taste it the few times they’d kissed, a tingle against his tongue, so really they’re made for each other in a way. Both hiding from something so why not hide together.

It wasn’t supposed to become regular, but now more or less every fiveday, when Shaw had his single day off and Anduin could sneak out, they met at this seedy little inn by the docks and Galin fucked him in an alley behind it until he could barely walk back to the keep.

Today he got there first, which wasn’t unusual but waiting was dull, even with a drink in hand. He didn’t like to wait inside but he did anyway. As usual it was too noisy and a bit too well lit in places, and he was always worried someone might recognise him, an off duty guard or civilian and then… And then he has no idea how it would spiral. Pay outs most likely, to stop the scandal, but he didn’t want to think much about that, so he sulked in a dark corner and waited, glowering at people who glanced his way while he sipped his drink.

‘Galin’ sat himself down, seemingly materialising from the shadows. It always made Anduin startle and today was no exception, though at least Anduin had drunk enough he didn’t spill anything. Galin’s eyes crinkled above the red bandanna he always wore loosely about his face and neck, his own mirror to Anduin’s heavy scarf, and Anduin knew he was smirking under it.

“And who’re we today?” Anduin asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“James should do it, pleased to meet you.” He tipped his head in a mock greeting, and shuffled along the bench until their thighs touched. This close, Anduin could almost see through the glimmer of illusion magic, though he didn’t look too closely. James’ hair was a dark brown, cropped short at the back and sides, and styled so the longer top flopped to one side in a messy tangle. Anduin couldn’t wait to mess it even further, and apparently neither could James. The hand on his inner thigh was bold, but knew it could take what it wanted, and Anduin spread his legs wider, letting him feel how hard he already was as he necked the rest of his drink back.

“Right,” he all but slammed the tankard down as he stood, pulling James up with him. “Let’s go.”

“Keen today?” James followed close enough he could feel his warmth at his back. When he stopped to pull open the door, he shivered at the press of his hard cock against his ass.

“It’s been a rough week.” He didn’t want to talk about it, and James wasn’t that interested anyway, just gave a non-committal hum as they ducked behind the tavern, into the dark shadows of an alley. They were lucky no one was here before them and they didn’t have to trek to find another spot. They didn’t go quite to the back, where it narrowed and became a dumping ground of rubbish and all sorts of filth, but halfway down there was usually a clean enough crate or two and it was too dark for people to easily see them if they walked past.

“And what are we feeling like today Jerek?” His accent was rough, likely from Westfall or some such, and Anduin loved the low rasp of his voice as he spoke in his ear. He wrapped his thigh about James’ waist, moaned when he was pushed against the wall, and took a chance to tug his scarf down, push James’ bandanna up just enough to kiss him without seeing his face.

James kissed like he wanted to devour him, all teeth and tongue and Anduin felt his knees go weak every time. He had a moustache and beard of a sort, which tickled his lip on good days, and scraped his face red on better ones, when he wanted to be consumed entirely.

Truly, Anduin didn’t know what he wanted, would take anything and everything from this stranger who’d stumbled into his life for one day a week, but they were in a good position for it, so he simply rolled his hips in answer, unwilling to stop kissing and biting at his lips and jaw.

When James didn’t immediately get on with it, he started working at his own belt, pouting at the chuff of laughter he received despite the hands that moved to help him.

“You’re more impatient than usual, must’ve been a real bad week hmm?”

“More than bad. Wanna forget it, fuck me? Please?” His own fake accent was all over the place, but James had never commented on it. Anduin gave him his best pleading look, _whimpered_ when James brushed against his aching cock and managed not to scowl when James chuckled.

“Yeah alright, you don’t need to play that innocent virgin card you like so much, not when we both know what you’ve gotten up to in this alley.” James shucked his own trousers down, just enough to free his cock, pumped it a couple of times and groaned quietly when Anduin’s hand joined his.

“It works doesn’t it?”

“…yeah, yeah it does. You must be a menace wherever you go.” Anduin didn’t get to reply before James was tugging Anduin’s trousers down his thighs and spinning him, pressing him face against the damp wall. It was slightly painful, and Anduin had to keep his back arched if he didn’t want his cock to touch and rub the stone, but he liked it like that, liked to be treated in a way he knew would never happen if James knew who he was. He’d grown to crave the rougher treatment.

He prepared his ass before he came, fingered himself open with enough oil that James could push into him with barely an issue. He never liked to stretch himself too much, wanted the burn of it, liked to hear James hiss and feel him struggle not to fuck into him as hard as he could.

He was gasping as James bottomed out, the shove enough to have his cock touching the cold wall and the shock of sensation, of feeling dirty only made him moan and want more. He shoved back with a flick of his hips, grinned when James slapped his ass and swore under his breath, and then Anduin was happy to lose himself in it, pressed against the wall, full of this strangers cock as it spread him wide. The slap of his balls against his ass was a turn on, made him think of the times he’d had them in his hands, his mouth, and he had to swallow the spit away when his mouth watered at the thought.

James’ hand was tight on his hip while the other tugged at his shoulder, pulled him onto James’ cock with every thrust. When that wasn’t enough, he tangled his fist into Anduin’s loose hair, pulled him back into a severe arch that left him rutting against the wall properly, cock sore and dirty, and he could feel himself so close at the treatment, at the sting in his ass and cock both.

He didn’t bother to tell James he was going to come, just let him figure it out for himself when Anduin cried out, stiffened and jerked, and splashed the wall and his own boots with his release. James fucked him right through it, didn’t stop to give him a break or check his comfort, just kept hammering his ass, pulled his hair so tight it hurt and likely left bruises on his hips he’d feel for days if he didn’t heal them. He never did.

When James came it was with a soft grunt, and he put his entire weight behind it, crushing Anduin into the wall to sink as deep as he could go. He liked to imagine he could feel it, James’ warm cum filling him and marking him, though he always had to wash it out properly because of Genn and his damned nose. Still, he’d enjoy the sore, wet ache while it lasted.

James stayed inside him until his breathing calmed, then pulled out silently, tucked himself away before he helped Anduin tidy himself up. Anduin could feel the trickle of cum leak out already. By the time he reached the keep it might be sticky between his thighs.

They’re always quiet after, though while with Anduin it’s because he wanted to savour it, he always worried that James might be having doubts. He hoped not, this was… This meant more to him than it should.

“Next week?” He asked. James nodded. Sometimes they lingered or went another round, but today James was looking antsy, like he needed to get away, and so Anduin gave him a smile as they parted, even if he couldn’t see it.

* * *

After a slightly better week, Anduin, Valeera and Shaw were finally able to escape meetings for the day, and head out to enjoy their evening together, at least until Anduin begged off to go see ‘James’. Well, Valeera and Anduin would have fun, he wasn’t sure what Shaw did with his time off.

“How about Goldshire? I know people know you, but you can always wear that necklace of your Anduin,” Valeera suggested, “Oh, or should I say Jerek? Whoever it’ll be, I’ll meet you there?” Anduin was quick to agree, and Valeera waved as she wandered off, leaving Anduin alone with Shaw.

“ _Jerek_?” Of course Shaw would pick up on that, and Anduin tried not to blush as he turned to explain himself, but he was startled by the look in Shaw’s eyes, the stiff way he held himself. The papers in his hand looked like they were about to tear with how tightly he gripped them.

“Ah yes, well. It’s uh, a… You might call it a fake name. I use. When needed.” Shaw inhaled deeply at Anduin’s excuse. When he took another step, he stumbled but caught himself before Anduin could react. “Shaw! Are you okay? Please don’t worry about— I haven’t been— I just…” He had to tell the truth, or Shaw would never forgive him, he just wished he’d found out in a better way. “I just use it to get out every now and then. I’m sorry.”

“When I’m off duty?” Shaw’s voice was barely a whisper.

“…Yeah. I’m sorry, I understand—”

“We need to talk. _Now_.” Shaw’s sudden grip on his arm didn’t allow no for an answer, and all Anduin could think was that he hoped James wouldn’t mind if he was too late tonight.


End file.
